Science Friction
Science Friction is one Ben 10: Ultimate Alien book that was published by Scholastic and written by Tracey West. It is also available on the App Store. Plot Cooper is trying to get Kevin to try on a mask for a sci-fi convention that Kevin, Ben and Gwen had to go to with Cooper because Kevin owed him for fixing a Talkion transmitter. Kevin didn't want to be there but Ben thought it would be cool. Just then a whole bunch of people who recognized Ben at the convention came running at him for an autograph so Ben put on Cooper's hairy mask to disguise himself. Gwen said Ben looked like a deranged teddy bear and Cooper was interested in a new sci-fi movie coming out called, Alien Invasion. Kevin saw the props for the movie and said they were cheesy and so terribly fake and the person who made the movie knew nothing about aliens. But Cooper insisted that it would be cool. Later Kevin found a prop that was real alien tech and Cooper ran off to get an autograph from Princess Aurora from Planet X. Kevin and Gwen left but when Ben tried to follow the mask he was wearing obscured his sight and he bumped into the alien tech that Kevin found. The device lit up and a tiny, orange alien popped out of it. The small alien though Ben was also an alien because of the mask he was wearing and said that he would destroy the Earth with the other fifty-billion soldiers he had with him. Suddenly more aliens popped out of the machine and started attacking everyone at the convention. Ben caught up with his friends and told them. Cooper said that since he was a technopath he would work on the machine they came out of. Ben transformeed into Echo Echo and then Ultimate Echo Echo and started herding most of aliens (called Laurians) into the Intergalactic Disco. The Laurians started blasting people with their ray guns and the Ultimate Echo Echos threw black amplifiers at them and knocked the Laurians out. Meanwhile, Kevin was absorbing metal and turn into a small hammer to knock the Laurians unconscious. Gwen found a soda machine and used her powers to dump the soda onto the Laurians to short out their ray guns. Meanwhile, the Laurians figured out Cooper was trying to stop their machine and they attacked him. Ben transformed into Nanomech, jumped into the Laurians machine and kicked it in reverse to send all the Laurians back to their planet. When the fight ended Ben said the attack was just a scene from the new movie, Alien Invasion and Gwen said the movie was going to be a big hit. And Cooper was seen chasing a girl. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Sci-fi convention people Villains *Laurians Aliens Used *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Nanomech Trivia *In this book, Ultimate Echo Echo could open his mouth and the discs he shoots out of his various body parts are black amplifiers that float and give off a powerful sonic noise that can knock people out. *Ben is revealed to like Sci-fi. *In the book, Cooper is in his Alien Force appearance instead of in his older Ultimate Alien appearance. *This book has a very common error as Ultimate Echo Echo duplicated and Ultimate Echo Echo can't duplicate. *Another error is that when Nanomech transformed, he was about the size of Ben's original height. *The mask used by Cooper in the beginning of comic resembles Chewbacca from Star Wars. Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Books Category:Books